


Easy Love

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: After heist slow kiss





	Easy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentReprobate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/gifts).



The adrenaline after a heist was always so filling, leaving Gavin’s body shaking and he couldn’t help but try to shove himself back in front of his computer, hands shaking and not hitting the right keys, but he was trying. God was he trying to calm himself. 

The shower hadn’t helped. Had only done so much as get the blood and sweat and smell of smoke and gunpowder off of him. Otherwise he was shaking. His blood running too fast through his body and mind racing. 

In the end, instead of even trying to get some semblance of work done, he decidedly curled up in his bed, music blasting and eyes closed, doing his best to stay calm, stay still, steady himself. 

He was so absorbed in the music, letting It flow through his head and take over all thoughts that he didn’t hear his door open and close. He only noticed there was someone else in the room at the pressure of his bed sinking in, eyes flying open and meeting brown eyes, showing concern and exhaustion. 

As a show, Gavin moved over, allowing Jeremy to curl up next to him, arms quickly around his torso, a hand in his hair, and lips on his own. The kiss was slow, grounding, and Gavin melted into It. A hand moved to Jeremy’s head, fingers running along not quite perfectly smooth skin, taking in the texture as they kissed. 

Jeremy always seemed to know how to bring Gavin out of It, their lips parting and smiling softly, slightly breathless. Gavin moved his hand to Jeremy’s cheek, stealing another kiss before pressing his head into Jeremy’s neck, nosing the soft skin. 

Jeremy smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Gavin’s head, urging him to fall asleep as they tangled their legs together. And Gavin certainly did fall asleep. He wasn’t sure when, but he was always safe in Jeremy’s arms.


End file.
